A Sister's Love
by SlayerTheBandicoot
Summary: Wanye gets an odd request from Winnie, something he never saw coming. A forewarning, this story contains incest, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read it.
1. Winnie has a problem

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is a little something different I've been working on. Now, I wouldn't normal write something with incest, but this started out as a special request from a friend that kinda became it's own thing. And please, if you guys don't like the story, don't spam me with messages saying "Oh, this sucks." or "Oh, you're gross for doing this." This story is just an experiment to see how people will react. Oh, and I do want to mention that the story will shift focus to Dennis and Winnie at some point. **

* * *

It was a quiet evening at Hotel Transylvania. Winnie was spending some time with her little brother Wanye and everything seemed to be going fine. That is, until Winnie started getting some urges. She knew what these feelings were, as she got these feelings whenever she was in heat.

'Oh no, don't do this to me now.' She thought to herself. Unfortunately, Dennis, her boyfriend, was out for the evening and wouldn't be back for awhile. She stared at her little brother, and started thinking of the impossible, wanting to make love with him! Luckily, her little bro was old enough for this, as he was 14 and she was 19.

"Hey little bro, can we go somewhere a little more private?" She asked.

Wanye stared at his big sister in confusion.

"Why?" He asked. Then, Winnie grabbed his paw.

"I'll explain in a little bit." She replied. She brought Wanye upstairs to her room and locked the door behind them.

"Is everything all right sis? You're acting kinda strange." He said. That's when Winnie grabbed her little bro, brought him closer to her and did something he didn't see coming. She kissed him on the lips, and began trying to take off his shirt. Wanye pushed his sister away from him and looked at her.

"What's gotten into you Winnie?" He asked. She stared at her brother with a look of longing.

"Listen little bro, I don't know why, but I'm getting very horny right now. Dennis isn't going to back for a long time so I thought…"

"Wait, are you saying…" He began to say

"Yes Wanye. I want to have sex with you." She said.

This completely shocked Wanye and he didn't know what to say.

"But…but…" He began to say.

"But what little bro?" She asked.

"I'm your brother! That doesn't seem right." He said.

"I know it may seem strange, but it's just going to be a one time thing." She said.

"But what about Mom and Dad? I don't think they would approve of this." He said.

"The only way they'd find out is if you tell them." She said.

"Well...I…" He began to say.

"Please little bro? You wouldn't say no to your big sister, would you?" She said giving him a puppy-eyed look.

Seeing that face made Wanye give in.

"Okay sis! Okay, I'll do it." He said. Then Winnie gave him a excited look.

"Thank you little bro, now come here." She said.

Wanye got closer to his sister and she grabbed him, giving him a sensual kiss on the lips. She then pushed her tongue into his mouth and touched his tongue. He still didn't know what to think of this, so he went ahead and pushed his tongue into her mouth too. They wrestled their tongues for a bit before Winnie broke the kiss. She placed her paws under Wanye's shirt and began lifting it up. He raised his arms above his head and she took his shirt off, dropping it on the floor. Wanye placed his paws under his sisters shirt and started lifting it up. She raised her arms above her head and he took it off, dropping it on the floor next to his shirt. Wanye stared at his sisters breasts, they were bigger than he thought.

"Go ahead little bro. You can touch them." Winnie said. Wanye was hesitant.

"Don't be afraid." She said. Wanye then slowly moved his paws to her breasts and began touching them. Winnie let out a soft moan.

"You know what I would really like? If you lick and suck on my nipples." She said. Wanye stared at her.

"Oh, um, okay sis." He said. He moved his head closer and started licking and sucking on her nipples like she wanted. Winnie moaned even more.

"Mmm, that feels so good little bro." She said. He continued doing that for a few minutes before she stopped him.

"Now, go over to my bed and sit down." She said. Wanye got up and went over to Winnie's bed. He sat down, and she knelt in front of him. At this point, Wanye was starting to get an erection, which was what Winnie wanted.

"Hehe, let's see if we can get you even harder Wanye." She said. She slipped her paw into her brothers underwear and began rubbing his dick and balls. Wanye actually liked the feeling of this and began panting and wagging his tail. Winnie noticed this and smiled.

"Oh yeah, you like that don't you little bro." She said. He nodded and she continued. After a little bit, she started running her paw up and down Wanye's dick and that set him off. He got even harder and Winnie felt it in her paw.

"No need to hold back your bone anymore little bro." She said. She pulled Wanye's underwear down his legs and took them off, dropping them on the floor. That allowed his hard dick to spring free, and Winnie grabbed it.

"Are you ready for this little bro?" She asked with a smile. Wanye nodded.

"Yes sis, I'm ready." He said. Winnie moved her head closer and began licking the tip of her brothers dick. Wanye let out a moan as Winnie moved her tongue down his dick. She began to lick his balls and Wanye moaned even more as she moved her tongue back up his dick. She licked the tip of his dick some more and moved her tongue all the way around. Then, she wrapped her mouth around his dick, began moving her head up and down, and she started sucking her brothers dick. Wanye watched as his sister sucked him off, and he started moaning louder and wagged his tail more.

"Ahhh, ohhh, sis, that feels so good. Mmm, keep going." He said. She continued for a couple minutes before she stopped. She grabbed her brothers paws and put them on her panties.

"Take them off little bro." She said. Wanye nodded and pulled Winnie's panties down her legs, taking them off and dropping them on the floor. Winnie sat down next to her brother and spread her legs. Wanye stared at his sisters pussy. It was beautiful and wet.

"Go ahead and play with me some." Winnie told Wanye. He nodded and went down and started fingering and licking his sisters pussy. She moaned in pure pleasure and started wagging her tail.

"Mmm, that feels amazing little bro." She said as he continued. Then, he got up and started to kiss and play with her breasts some more. Wanye then felt his dick rub against his sisters pussy.

Winnie looked at her brother, and he knew what she wanted. He insert his dick into her pussy and she began moaning louder as Wanye began to slowly thrust. He picked up the pace after a bit and began thrusting harder and faster. Winnie couldn't hold it back anymore and let out a howl.

"Winnie, are you crazy?! You're gonna get us caught!" Wanye said.

"Sorry Wanye, I couldn't help it." She said. Wanye continued thrusting in and out of his sister and her breasts started bouncing. After a few minutes, Winnie looked at her brother.

"Can I ask you something little bro?" She said. Wanye nodded.

"Of course, what is it sis?" He replied.

"Will you fuck me in my ass?" She asked. Wanye nodded eagerly.

"Absolutely." He replied. He pulled out of his sisters pussy and Winnie got on all fours. Wanye tried to put his dick in her ass, but Winnie decided to tease her brother by smacking him with her tail. The two of them laughed and Wanye insert his dick into his sisters ass. He pushed back into her as far he could and began thrusting. Winnie started panting as her brother rammed her ass.

"Harder little bro!" She commanded, and Wanye did as he was told. He continued ramming her ass until she told him to stop.

"Lay down Wanye." She said. Wanye nodded and laid down on his back. Winnie got up and sat down on top of her brother. She grabbed his dick, insert it into her pussy, and began moving up and down on him. The two of them moaned in pure pleasure.

"Ahhh, ahh, keep going sis, that feels so good!" Wanye said. Winnie smiled and leaned forward, giving her brother a kiss on the lips. She started to get a little aggressive with the kiss, but Wanye didn't care and got aggressive right back. The two continued with their aggressive kissing while Winnie kept moving up and down on Wanye. A little time passed, and Winnie could tell by the look on her brothers face that he was close.

"I think I'm gonna cum sis." He said as he tried to pull out of her pussy. Winnie stared at her brother in the eyes.

"I want you to cum in me little bro." She said.

Wanye was surprised by this. "But I can get you pregnant sis!"

"I don't think that'll happen. Now come on little bro, I want to feel your cum in my pussy." She said.

Wanye nodded and continued thrusting into his sister until he began to ejaculate in her. Winnie let out a howl while this happened, and at this point Wanye didn't care how much noise his sister made. He liked the feeling of releasing his load in her. After he was done ejaculating, he pulled out of his sisters pussy and they both collapsed from exhaustion. Winnie had a look of satisfaction on her face and Wanye noticed.

"Heh, did I satisfy your lust sis?" He asked with a smirk. She nodded.

"Yes you did little bro. Thank you." She said giving him a hug. Wanye returned the hug and noticed it was getting light out.

"Well, I think I'm gonna get some sleep." He said. Winnie nodded.

"Yeah, so am I." She said.

Winnie gave her brother one last kiss on the lips before picking up her clothes from the floor.

"I love you little bro." She said.

"I love you too sis." He replied. Wanye then got off Winnie's bed and grabbed his clothes. He put them back on before leaving his sisters room. Winnie looked at her clothes and threw them back on the floor, deciding that she was gonna sleep without her clothes on. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep not long after.


	2. Winnie is pregnant!

A month has passed since Winnie and Wanye shared that intimate evening with each other. Things were about to get much more serious. Winnie missed her period, was waking up every morning with morning sickness, and she was eating a lot more than normal.

Winnie knew from these signs that she was pregnant and she was scared. This possibly meant that her little brother had gotten her pregnant. If Wanye was the father of her baby, what would everyone think? More importantly, how would their parents react? She needed to tell her little brother right away.

"Little bro, I need to talk to you right now." Winnie said after she got to Wanye's room. He nodded.

"What is it sis?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant!" She said.

"Ah, stop teasing me sis." He said not believing her. Then, he looked up at her and saw the serious look on her face.

"W…wait, are…are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm pretty damn sure Wanye! I missed my period and I've been eating like crazy!" She said.

Wanye started panicking, they had a serious problem on their hands as it meant he was possibly the father of Winnie's baby. Then, he remembered something.

"Wait, didn't you and Dennis do it a few weeks ago?" He asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked. Winnie's head was so full of thoughts that she wasn't thinking straight, and she soon realized what her brother was getting at.

"Maybe he's the father, not me." He said.

"There's only one way to find out. " She said. She grabbed her brothers paw and they both went looking for Dennis. He was found in the hotel lobby.

"Dennis, can you take us to the hospital?" Winnie asked her boyfriend. Dennis looked up at her.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant, and we need to find out who the father is." She said.

"Why do you need to know that?" He asked. Winnie realized she wasn't going to be able to hide that she had sex with her little brother.

"Well, see, you were out one night, and I got really horny. So umm…Wanye and I had sex." She explained. Dennis was a little shocked at Winnie's decision, but understood that it was hard to hold back an urge to have sex sometimes.

"Well, let's go then." He said. The two werewolf siblings nodded and the three of them went outside and got into Dennis's car. They went to the hospital, and Winnie explained what happened to the doctor. He ran some tests and gave the two werewolf siblings some very relieving news.

"Well, I have some good news for you Wanye. You're not the father of Winnie's child." He said. Wanye breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good." He said. Winnie looked at the doctor.

"Who's the father then doc?" She asked. It seemed stupid to ask, but she wanted to make sure.

The doctor looked over at Dennis and pointed to him. "Dennis is." He said.

Dennis wasn't paying attention as he was playing on his phone.

"Dennis!" Winnie shouted to get his attention. Dennis looked up at her.

"What?" He asked.

"You're gonna be a dad." Winnie said.

Dennis was surprised to hear this. "Are you serious?!"

"DNA tests never lie." The doctor said.

Dennis was completely blown away. He was gonna be a father? How would he find the time to take care of his child? He was busy enough with all his duties at the hotel.

"Oh man, my life is over!" He said walking out of the hospital room. Concerned about him, Winnie followed him.

"What's wrong baby? Aren't you happy you're gonna be a dad?" She asked. Dennis looked up at his girlfriend.

"Don't get me wrong, it's cool and all, but what about my duties at the hotel? I already have my hands full helping Mom and Papa Drac run things, and now I'm gonna have to take care of a baby? I'm not gonna have any time to myself!" He said. Wanye happened to be listening to what Dennis was saying and walked out of the hospital room.

"Don't worry Dennis. You'll find some way to do it, I know you will." He said trying to comfort his friend.

"Yeah, I guess." He said. Then, he realized something important.

"We have to break the news to our parents." He said. Winnie nodded and the three of them left the hospital and went back to the hotel. Dennis and Winnie gathered what courage they had and went to go face Dennis's parents first.

"Mom? Dad?" He said when they got to their room.

Mavis and Johnny looked at their son. "What is it Dennis?" Mavis asked.

Dennis took a deep breath and said "I have some news. I'm gonna be a dad."

"What?!" Mavis and Johnny both said in shock.

"Winnie's pregnant. I'm the father." He said. Their reactions Dennis did not expect. Mavis was very happy to find out that she was going to be a grandma, while Johnny was surprised and slightly upset.

"That's wonderful honey! I'm so happy for you!" Mavis said. Johnny did not say a word. Dennis looked over at his dad and wondered why he wasn't talking.

"Uh, Dad, aren't you gonna say something?" He asked.

"Why didn't you two use protection?" Johnny asked in a slightly upset tone.

"Well, I did, but Dennis didn't wear a condom." Winnie said. Johnny just sighed and left the room.

"Is Dad mad?" Dennis asked his mom. Mavis shook her head.

"Give him time. He'll warm up to the idea." She said. Mavis then looked over at Winnie with an excited look.

"So, are you gonna have a boy or a girl Winnie?" She asked. Winnie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Dennis and I are gonna wait and find out when it's time for our baby to say hi to the world." She said. Winnie looked over at Dennis and took his hand. "Isn't that right babe?" Dennis nodded in agreement.

"Yep." He said.

"Do Aunt Wanda and Uncle Wayne know Winnie's pregnant?" Mavis asked. Dennis shook his head.

"Not yet, but they will." He said. Taking their leave, Dennis and Winnie went to her parents room.

"Mom? Dad?" Winnie said when they got there.

Wayne and Wanda looked at their daughter. "Is something wrong Winnie?" Wayne asked.

"I have something to tell you. I'm gonna be a mom." Winnie said.

"What?!" Wayne and Wanda both said in shock.

"I'm pregnant. Dennis is the father." She said.

Like Mavis, Wanda was happy to find out that she was gonna be a grandma. Wayne however, was not very happy at all.

"Why you little…I'm gonna kill you!" Wayne said grabbing Dennis by the cuff of his shirt.

"Dad! Stop it!" Winnie said in a scared tone, afraid her dad was gonna hurt Dennis.

"Wayne! Stop it right now!" Wanda said. Wayne looked over at her.

"Why should I?!" He got our little girl pregnant!" He said.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore!" Winnie said in an annoyed tone.

"Wayne, let Dennis go now!" Wanda demanded. Wayne finally let Dennis go and he fell to the floor. Wayne then stormed out of the room.

"Wow, your father doesn't seem too happy about this." Wanda said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Winnie said. Wanda looked at her daughter and smiled.

"I'm happy for you honey. So, are you gonna have a boy or a girl?" She asked. Winnie shrugged her shoulders.

"We don't know. We want it to be a surprise." She said. Wanda nodded and with that, Dennis and Winnie left her parents room. Wanye was outside of the room and looked at his sister and friend.

"I heard all that. Dad's not too happy, is he?" He asked. Winnie shook her head.

"No, he's not." She said.

"I definitely didn't expect Uncle Wayne to react like that." Dennis said. Wanye then smiled.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I think you two are gonna be great parents." He said. Winnie smiled and kissed her little bro on the cheek.

"Thanks little bro." She said.

Dennis moved his face closer to Winnie's and started rubbing her belly.

"I can't wait for our baby to arrive." He said. Winnie nodded again.

"Neither can I." She said. The two of them shared a kiss.

(Some time later)

Quite some time has passed since Dennis and Winnie found out they were going to be parents. It was time for their little one to say hi to the world.

Dennis woke up one morning and looked over at Winnie. She was already awake and had an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Are you okay Winnie?" Dennis asked. She looked at him.

"I think the baby's coming!" She said. It took Dennis a minute to process what she said and he quickly got out of bed and dressed himself. He helped Winnie up from the bed and guided her to the lobby.

"Winnie's going into labor! We need help!" Dennis shouted. Wayne and Wanda happened to be nearby and rushed to Winnie's side. They had her taken to the hospital ward on a gurney.

"I'll be right there!" Dennis shouted at them. He transformed into a bat and flew to his parents room as fast as he could. He changed back to normal when he got there and opened their door.

"Mom, Dad! Come quick, Winnie's about to give birth!" Dennis said. Mavis and Johnny nodded and followed him out of the room. They quickly went to the hospital ward and found Wayne standing outside one of the rooms.

"She's in here guys." He said. The three nodded and rushed into the room. Winnie was laying on the gurney with a very painful look on her face. Dennis rushed over to her, grabbing a nearby pillow and put it under her head so she would be more comfortable.

"Winnie baby, it's okay. I'm here now." Dennis said taking her paw.

"Start pushing honey!" Wanda said. Winnie took a deep breath and pushed, letting out a pained groan as she did so.

"Keep going babe." Dennis said. Winnie pushed again, letting out another pained groan. She was squeezing his hand so hard, he thought she was gonna break it.

"Ease up a little bit babe, you're gonna break my hand." He said.

"One more time!" Wanda said. Winnie took another deep breath and pushed for the final time. Dennis saw what he was waiting for as the nurse took their baby and wrapped it in a silky white cloth.

"It's a boy. Congratulations you two." She said giving Dennis his son. His fur was a little wet, so Dennis used the cloth to dry him off. Dennis then walked over to Winnie so she could see their baby boy.

"He looks like a werewolf version of you zing zing." She said. Dennis smiled and nodded.

"He does have your blue eyes though." He said. Winnie nodded too and Dennis looked at the nurse.

"Is he a full werewolf?" He asked her.

"Well, since Winnie is a werewolf, yes, I'd say your son is a full werewolf." She replied. Dennis didn't mind that at all, he was happy that his son was healthy. Mavis, Johnny, Wayne, and Wanda went over to Dennis and admired their grandson.

"He's so cute!" Mavis said.

"He really does look like a werewolf version of you Dennis." Wanda said. However, what happened next really surprised Dennis and Winnie. Wayne went over to Dennis and put his paw on his shoulder.

"Hey, I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I reacted. I really am happy for you guys." He said. Johnny looked over at Dennis.

"I'm sorry too." He said. Dennis smiled at both of them.

"It's okay Dad. I would have reacted the same way you did Uncle Wayne." He said. Wayne looked at Dennis.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. Dennis nodded.

"Of course Uncle Wayne." He replied.

He took Dennis aside and said "Now, you are gonna ask Winnie to marry you right?"

Dennis gave him a surprised look. "Umm, aren't we a little young to get married Uncle Wayne? I'm only seventeen you know."

"Really? Winnie just gave birth and you think you're too young to get married?" Wayne asked.

"Uncle Wayne, let's not rush it. I was planning on asking her, but I want to wait until our son is a little older." Dennis said. Wayne nodded.

"Good enough for me, as long as you're gonna marry her." He said.

"Yes Uncle Wayne, I will ask Winnie to marry me eventually." Dennis said.

When Dennis went back over to Winnie, their son looked around, wondering who all these people looking at him were. Then, he pointed his little paw over to Winnie. Dennis looked over at her.

"I think he wants to see his mommy." He said. Winnie nodded and Dennis gave her their son. While she was holding him, a thought came to Dennis's mind.

"What are we gonna name him my zing?" He asked. Winnie thought for a bit and then a smile spread across her face.

"Let's name him Willard." She said. Dennis smiled at that.

"Willard, that's a nice name." He said. Mavis went over to Dennis.

"I'm so proud of you honey." She said giving Dennis a hug.

"Congratulations you two." Wanda said. Dennis went over to Winnie and gave her a hug.

"I love you two so much." He said.

"We love you too." Winnie replied.

The two of them were looking forward to being a mom and dad, and couldn't wait to see what Willard would be like when he got older.


	3. His life is just beginning

Almost a year has passed since Willard was born. Dennis and Winnie couldn't believe how fast their son was growing up. There was only one day left until his birthday, then he would be a year old. Little did they know, they were about to get another surprise from their son.

Dennis and Winnie were in their room playing with Willard. They had him dressed in a gold shirt with a silver collar. His shirt had a lightning bolt symbol on it, while his collar pendent had a skull symbol on it. Willard was sitting in his dad's lap.

"Here you go Willard." Dennis said giving him a toy to play with. Willard took the toy and happily started playing with it and chewing on it. Dennis then smiled and they heard a little voice speak.

"D-Dad." The voice said. Dennis looked down at his son in amazement, then looked over at Winnie.

"Did you hear that?" Dennis asked in excitement. Winnie nodded and they heard Willard speak again.

"D-Dad." He said again. Dennis smiled at his son.

"Hi little Willard, Daddy's here." He said. Winnie smiled too.

"He's said his first word!" She said. Dennis nodded and went over to Winnie so she could hold him, and Willard talked one last time.

"D-Dad." He said pointing his paw over to Dennis. Winnie smiled and kissed her son on the cheek.

"That's right Willard. He's your daddy, and I'm your mommy." She said.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Dennis asked. Winnie nodded and they continued playing with Willard until the end of the day.

(The next day)

It was Willard's birthday and he was a year old now. To celebrate, Dennis and Winnie had a birthday party for him. Everyone was gathered outside in a large open area, the same area Winnie's brothers had there birthday party years ago. Dennis looked at his dad and smiled.

"Well, Willard is a year old now, wow!" He said. Johnny nodded.

"They grow up so fast." He said.

The two of them watched as Winnie brought out a small little cake with a single candle on it to Willard. He was seated in a high chair in front of a table. Willard giggled when he saw the cake and blew out the candle. Winnie laughed and smiled.

"Okay, it's time for presents guys." Winnie said picking Willard up and setting him down near a huge pile of presents. Some of Winnie's younger brothers were playing with the presents. Murray was the first to give Willard a present. It was a necklace with a large medallion on it.

"Only the best!" Murray said putting the necklace around Willard's neck.

"Umm, Uncle Murray I don't know if he can handle that. He's just starting to walk." Dennis said. The necklace was too heavy for Willard and he fell flat on his face. He started crying and Wanye went over to him.

"Aww, you're okay Willard." He said picking him up. Willard looked at him and stopped crying. Wanye put him back on the ground and Winnie gave him some of his presents. He ripped them open, most of them were toys. Willard happily started playing with the toys and chewed on them a little. Everyone smiled at this and he got to open rest of his presents. He now had plenty of toys.

(A few hours later)

Wanye was walking down the hallway with Willard in his arms. He was asleep and Wanye got to Dennis and Winnie's room. He placed Willard in the crib and looked at his sister and friend.

"Thanks for looking after Willard little bro." Winnie said with a smile. Wanye returned her smile.

"No problem sis. I love spending time with my nephew." He said. He left Dennis and Winnie's room and the two of them noticed it was getting light out.

"I think it's time for bed." Winnie said with a yawn. Dennis nodded.

"Yep." He said. The two of them changed into their night time clothes. Winnie wore a pink gown with a white skull on it, similar to the shirt she wore when she was a little girl. Dennis wore a white tank top with black shorts. The two of them got into bed and wrapped their arms around each other.

"I love you Dennis." Winnie said.

"I love you too Winnie." Dennis said.

The two of them fell asleep with the comfort of each other.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short, but I will make it up because I plan on writing a sequel that focuses on Willard when he is older. I should have the new story up in a few days. Until next time, take it easy.**


End file.
